


Rakas Peggy

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Steve Rogers elää elämänsä viime hetkiä ja haluaa jakaa pieniä tarinoita taiteilijaelämästään vaimolleen Peggylle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pientä Stony ja Steggy ficciä tähän väliin. Ajattelin ensin pistää lukuja, mutta koko ficci yhdessä luvussa tuntui hyvältä. Jos kuitenkin haluutte, että jaan ficin moneen osaan, niin pistäkää kommenttia. Voi tulla helpommin luettua.

_Rakas Peggy_

_Olet jo varmasti monta vuotta miettinyt, miten minusta on tullut tällainen ihminen. Olen hiljainen, tarpeen tullen sosiaalinen, nauravainen, joskus naiivi, mutta myös tiukka. Haluan puolustaa pienempiä ja heikompia, koska tunnen itse kuuluvani siihen kastiin. Mutta miten minusta tuli tällainen? Miksi nain sinut aikoinaan? Ja ennen kaikkea; mitä tarkoittavat maalaukset talomme seinillä? Vaikka nuorena miehenä toimin maalarina ja muutenkin kuvataiteilijana, maalasin oikeastaan vain kymmenen teosta, joista oikeasti pidin. Muut työt olivat pakon edestä tehtyjä, rahallista palkkiota. Eli toisin sanoen, elantoni. Vihasin rahaa ja vihaan edelleen, sillä sehän tätä yhteiskuntaa loppujen lopuksi pyörittää. Haluaisin vapauden pyörittävän sitä. Tahto olla kuka haluaa, eikä hävetä itseään tai juuriaan._

_Nyt kun makaan sängyllä, 80-vuotiaana, lähellä kuolemaa, haluan viimein avata sinulle tarinoita taulujen takana, sillä tiedän sinun haluavan kuulla ne. Sinä elät vielä pitkään, monta vuotta, koska olet vasta 70. Minä taasen tulen kuolemaan pian, ehkä jopa tulevina viikkoina. Siksi haluan kirjoittaa tämän nyt. Isälläni oli tapana sanoa, että joskus on hyvä lähteä jättämällä taakseen kysymyksiä, joihin kukaan ei todennäköisesti saa koskaan vastausta. Minulla on jo tarpeeksi kysymyksiä sinulle, joten jätän pari vastausta jäljessäni._

_Aloitetaan eteishallin kuvasta. Kuvassa istuu vaalea nainen, jolla on punertava mekko ja leveä hymy. Hänen silmänsä ovat taivaansiniset ja posket punertavat. Takana siintää vanha maatila. Sinun ei tarvitse varmaan kahta kertaa arvata, kuka hän on. Hän on äitini, Sarah._

* * *

”Steven! Jos et pian pistä kenkiä jalkaasi, emme kerkeä markkinoille!” Sarah huusi. Steve juoksi eteiseen ja näytti kenkiä jalassaan. Hän huokaisi surullisena, mutta Sarah vain hymyili. Hän kumartui poikansa tasolle ja silitti tämän olkapäitä.

"Ovatko ne vieläkin liian isot? Vaikka olet kasvanut rajusti", Sarah kysyi. Steve nyökkäsi pikkuisen häpeissään.

"Tule... laitetaan niihin sanomalehtiä, niin ne eivät lonksu, kun kävelemme torilla", Sarah ehdotti. Stevestä se tuntui tyhmältä ajatukselta, mutta äiti keksi aina hyvän tavan korjata pienet ongelmat.

Kun torille sitten lähdettiin, oli meno siellä usein vilkasta. Lauantaipäivänä monet kyläläiset ja kaupunkilaiset juoksivat torille ostamaan halvempia tuotteita, kuin mitä myytiin kaupoissa.

 _Nautin niistä ajoista, Peggy, kun lähdimme maalle kesäisin. Brooklyn oli kotiseutu ja paras paikka asua maailmassa, mutta maalla vietetyt kesät olivat kultaa harmaan kiven keskellä. Siellä meno oli rauhallista. Tosin kun torille lähdettiin, meno alkoi muistuttaa taas Brooklynia. Mutta näitä kahta paikkaa en ikinä osannut vihata, mistään hinnasta_.

"Osta paremmat kengät, kun tullaan herra Bluen kenkätorille. Hänellä on hyviä kenkiä", ehdotti Bucky, joka kuljeskeli Steven mukana torilla. Sarah oli ostanut pojille mellit, joita he imeskelivät kävellessään. Steve vain pudisti päätään.

"Nämä ovat isän kengät. Ja isän kengät ovat aina parhaat", hän sanoi. Bucky vain naurahti ja heilautti kättä tytöille, jotka istuivat kaiteella, syöden hekin mellejä. Tytöt kikattivat ja heilauttivat kättä Buckylle.

 _Muistan edelleen torin tuoksun. Se oli sekoitus viljaa, sokerisia omenoita ja tallin hajua. Se oli kodin haju, se miltä maatilamme lähellä oleva kylä haisi, tai oikeastaan tuoksui. Toripäivä kesti koko lauantain ja vasta auringon laskiessa aloimme kävellä kohti kotia äidin kanssa_.

"Buckylla on kuulemma tosi paljon uusia kavereita Brooklynissa", Steve huomautti hänen ja Sarah'n kävellessä kotiin. Sarah katsoi ihmeissään Steveä ja hymyili sitten.

"Oletko kateellinen Buckylle?"

"En! Kun... mitä jos hän unohtaa minut? Hänellä on paljon siistimpiä kavereita. Yhdellä heistä on jopa pyörä! Sellainen sininen", Steve sanoi. Sarah katseli eteenpäin heidän kävellessään pitkin hiekkatietä. Lempeä kesätuuli heilutti molempien hiuksia ja Sarah'n mekon helmaa. Sarah silitti peukalollaan Steven kättä ja pysähtyi lopulta. Hän laskeutui poikansa tasolle ja suukotti tämän päätään.

"Sinä olet paljon enemmän, kuin tiedätkään Steve. Mitä sitten, jos Buckylla on uusia kavereita?" Sarah kysyi. Steve nieleskeli pikkuisen itkua. Kai hänen nyt sitten pitäisi kertoa.

"Ne Buckyn uudet kaverit... kiusasivat minua koulussa", Steve sanoi hiljaa. Sarah katsoi surumielisesti Steveä ja suukotti uudestaan tämän otsaa.

"Buckyhan puolustaa sinua, hän puolustaa sinua aina, koska olette parhaita kavereita. Ja tiedätkö mitä? Sinä voit aina sanoa vastaan niille kiusaajille, sillä joskus niin on tehtävä. Joskus on käytävä yhteisöä vastaan. Ei sillä ole väliä, mitä yhteisö sanoo, tai poliitikot tai ihmisjoukot. Joskus on käytävä heitä vastaan, vaikka tietäisit saavasi seuraukset siitä, sillä joskus  _sinun_ on saatava päättää mitä itse teet ja mihin itse alistut", Sarah sanoi, "Kun ihmisjoukot, poliitikot ja yhteisö käskevät sinun siirtyä syrjään, sinun tehtäväsi on jämähtää paikoillesi, kuin puu ja sanoa heille;

 _Ei, te siirrytte_ "

_Äitini kuoli seuraavana vuonna ja Buckyn perhe otti minut huostaansa. Enkä ikinä unohtanut hänen sanojaan. Sinä olisit rakastanut äitiäni, hän oli aivan sinun kaltaisesi. Hän puhui yhtä fiksusti, kuin sinä ja ymmärsi minua aivan samalla tavalla, kuin sinä. Hän sai minut ymmärtämään, että minä voin itse määrätä kohtaloni.  
_

* * *

_Muistatko sitten ruokasalissa olevan kuvan, mihin on maalattu punainen ilmapallo? No, se kertoo lapsuudestani. Vaikka lapsuuteni oli täynnä kiusaamista, orvon elämää ja syrjintää, se toi minulle myös pieniä onnenhetkiä. Ja tuo kyseinen ilmapallo oli yksi onnenhetki, jonka muistan vieläkin. Kun maalasin sen, muistelin vain sitä kesäpäivää, kun sain sen..._

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää, Steven!" Christina, Buckyn äiti, toivotti, kun he istuivat puutarhassa juomassa kahvia. Steve vain hymyili hiukan kiusaantuneena. 12 vuotta hän oli nyt elämäänsä elänyt ja se tuntui pitkälti jo ohimenneeltä. Pari vuotta vanhempi Bucky virnisteli vieressä ja hörppi kahvia, kuin aikuinen.

"Meillä ei... valitettavasti ole sinulle lahjaa. Mutta neulon sinulle villasukat talveksi", Christina ehdotti, hymyillen hiukan nolona. Steve vain kiitti ja ilmoitti, ettei tarvinnut lahjaa. 

"Kyllä pikkuveljeni lahjan tarvitsee ja siksi haluan antaa sinulle jotain", Bucky ilmoitti ja nousi. Hän juoksi sisälle ja palasi pian punaisen ilmapallon kanssa. Hän ojensi sen hymyillen Stevelle, joka vastasi lahjaan hymyllä.

"Kiitos, Buck... se on upea. Mistä hankit sen?"

"Ostin lähikaupasta. Minulla olisi ollut enemmänkin palloja sinulle mutta... en oikein osannut puhaltaa niitä ja ensimmäiset poksahtivat rikki. Mutta hei, tämä sentään jäi jäljelle!" Bucky iloitsi. 

_En ollut saanut syntymäpäivä lahjaa äitini kuoltua. Eli syntymäpäivät olivat unohtuneet viiden vuoden ajalta. Tuo ilmapallo oli joillekin vain tavallinen ilmapallo, mutta minulle se oli yksi parhaimmista lahjoista, mitä ikinä sain. Yleensä äiti osti minulle suklaakonvehdin, mutta tuo ilmapallo oli jotain uutta ja tärkeää. Ja se oli myös tärkeää siinä mielessä, että sen antoi Bucky, paras ystäväni._

**Poks!** Pallo meni rikki. Kiusaajapojat olivat heittäneet kiven palloon aidan toiselta puolelta, suoraan kadulta. Bucky nousi vihaisena ja nappasi pesäpallomailan maasta. Hän juoksi aidalle ja hyppäsi sen yli, lähtien jahtaamaan kiusaajia. Christina nousi vihaisena ylös ja huusi Buckya takaisin pihaan, samaan aikaan, kun Buckyn isä Tommy juoksi poikansa perään kadulle. Steve tuijotti vain rikkinäistä palloa maassa ja piteli narusta kiinni. Mutta hän hymyili edelleen.

* * *

_Se oli lahja, joka meni rikki nopeasti, mutta se jäi sydämeen vuosiksi. Muistutin Buckya vielä monen vuoden jälkeen, miten hän oli lähtenyt kiusaajien perään ja kuinka paljon rakastin sitä palloa. Bucky oli vihainen kiusaajille vielä monen vuoden päästä, mutta minä en koskaan vihannut heitä. Ajatus oli tärkein ja jossain vaiheessa se pallo olisi kuitenkin poksahtanut. Parempi oli, että se tapahtui silloin, kuin keskellä yötä. Minä ja Bucky olisimme molemmat heränneet siihen poksahdukseen._

_Niin, Bucky... Hän oli paras kaverini. Ja ystävyydestämme kertoo maalaus ruokasalin toisella seinällä, takan yläpuolella. Siihen maalasin eräät tanssit, joissa Buckyn kanssa olimme nuorella iällä. Näet taulussa Buckyn, joka istuu hymyillen pöydän ääressä, lasi kädessä, kun ikkunasta näkyy pommikoneita. Aivan oikein, se oli päivä, kun toinen maailmansota alkoi. Ja minä ja Bucky lupasimme sinä päivänä jotain toisillemme._

"Et taaskaan uskalla kysyä Lilyä tanssimaan?" Bucky kysyi ja joi lasistaan jotain alkoholillista juomaa. Bucky oli tanssinut Lilyn kanssa varmaan kolme kertaa ja Lily vilkuili koko ajan Buckya. Koska tulisi neljännen tanssin vuoro?

"Ei minulla ole tuota charmia, Buck. Ja vaikka olisikin, en usko, että Lily olisi kiinnostunut", Steve sanoi hiljaa ja tökki lasiaan pöydällä. Bucky naurahti ja laittoi radiota hiukan kovemmalle.

"Lily uppoaisi syliisi helposti, jos omistaisit charmini", Buck virnisti. Steve hymähti vain pikkuisen ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan uutisia radiosta. Takana soittava bändi häiritsi kuuntelemista, mutta Steve painoi korvansa lähemmäs, jotta kuulisi.

 _Totta kai me pelkäsimme sotaa ja tiesimme, että tulisimme olemaan osa sitä ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Bucky oli muutenkin töissä armeijan leivissä, joten hän lähtisi muutenkin. Minä taasen halusin vain mättää niitä natsisotilaita turpaan. He olivat silmissäni kiusaajia, ikäviä ihmisiä. En halunnut tappaa, mutta halusin antaa opetuksen ja siksi minusta tuntui, että sotaan lähteminen oli oikea vaihtoehto_.

"Et ikinä pääse rintamalle asti, olet liian heiveröinen tuollaisiin hommiin", Bucky huomautti, kun he kävelivät ulos klubilta. Steven oli oltava samaa mieltä. Miten hänen kaltaisensa pikkuinen poika pystyisi ikinä pärjäämään sodassa?

"Buck... jos minä ikinä pääsen armeijaan niin... lupaathan, että tulemme sieltä yhdessä kotiin? Kun kaikki tämä on ohi?" Steve kysyi. Bucky naurahti virnistäen ja nyökkäsi.

"Totta kai. En minä sinne kuolemaan ole menossa", hän sanoi.

* * *

_Mutta valitettavasti hän oli. Minä en koskaan päässyt sotatantereelle asti, mikä itseasiassa rauhoitti hiukan Christinaa ja Tommya, ottovanhempiani. Mutta Bucky meni ja hän meni ryminällä. Mutta tuli pois hiljaisempana. Hän kuoli sodan viime päivinä. Me tiesimme jo silloin, että sota tulisi loppumaan viimeistään kahden vuoden sisällä, mutta Bucky kerkesi silti kuolla, ennen kuin hän näki rauhan. Minä näin sen, valitettavasti yksin. Muutin Brooklynissä pieneen asuntoon ja aloin opiskella lakia. Vihasin sitä, mutta Christina uskoi minuun, samoin Tommy. Heille olin uusi Bucky, vaikken halunnut olla._

_Olin 25, kun identiteettini alkoi puhjeta kukkaan. Olin kovin yksinäinen ja lähipiiriini kuului ottovanhempani, pari hyvänpäiväntuttua ja yksi tyttö, nimeltä Susan. Mutta Susan ei ollut siinä mielessä mikään tyttöystävä tai mitään. Susan oli ystävä, sellainen henkilö, jolle voisin kertoa murheita. Harvoin avauduimme omista tunteistamme, mutta ystäviä olimme. Meillä oli samanlainen huumorintaju. Susan meni nopeasti naimisiin ja muuttikin sitten pois. Lakiopintoni menivät päin männikköä. Mutta yhtenä yönä näin mielenkiintoista unta, joka auttoi inspiraation ja maalamisen kaipuun heräämään. Se selittää olohuoneessa olevan taulun._

Steve sammutti lampun ja antoi pimeyden ottaa huoneen valtaansa. Ulkoa kuului kaupungin melu, mutta Steve nukahti nopeasti. Päivä oli ollut pitkä ja opintojen ohella Steve teki töitä jakamalla lehtiä. Hän tuli vasta myöhään illalla kotiin ja kävi hyvin nopeasti nukkumaan.

Kun uni saapui, näki Steve unessaan mielenkiintoisen näyn. Hän oli sodassa tai oikeastaan sotatantereella. Natsit olivat ottaneet hallintaansa kourallisen amerikkalaisia sotilaita ja Bucky oli heidän joukossaan. Steve säikähti nähdessään, kuinka natsisotilaat uhkasivat hänen ystäväänsä aseella ja vasta silloin hän tajusi, mitä hän oikeasti kannatteli. Oikeassa kädessään hänellä oli kilpi, punavalkosininen kilpi, jonka keskellä oli valkoinen tähti. Vasemmassa kädessä hänellä oli Amerikan lippu.

Kun natsisotilaat näkivät hänet, he huusivat:

"Se on Kapteeni Amerikka! Juostaan!" ja niin he juoksivat pois, tiputtaen aseensa. Bucky juoksi äkkiä ystävänsä luo ja huomasi, kuinka muutkin sotilaat juoksivat ylistämään Steveä. Sotilaita tuli lisää, samoin naisia ja he piirittivät Steven kokonaan.

"Hei! Aplodit Kapteeni Amerikalle!" Bucky huusi ja kaikki puhkesivat riemunosoituksiin. Steve tajusi olevansa pidempi, kuin Bucky, lihaksikkaampi, kuin Bucky. Hän hymyili ja oli näkevinään äitinsä väkijoukon keskellä, hymyilemässä hänelle. Silloin joku kosketti Steven olkapäätä ja hän kääntyi. Joku mies tuli ja suukotti hänen huuliaan.

"Olen niin ylpeä sinusta, rakas..."

Steve hätkähti hereille. Taisi olla aamuyö, sillä aurinko oli nousemassa talojen takaa. Steve ei tiennyt, mitä ajatella unesta. Yleensä unet eivät tarkoittaneet mitään ja jos tarkoittivat, ne ennustivat tulevaisuutta. Sotahan oli osa menneisyyttä. Ja kuka oli se mies, jota Steve suuteli? Steve ei yrittänyt enää saada vastauksia kysymyksiin, vaan nousi ylös, sytytti lampun, otti vihon ja alkoi luonnostella kuvaa tästä upeasta Kapteeni Amerikasta.

* * *

_Nauroit aina minulle, Peggy, kun ilmoitin taulussa olevan miehen olevan minä. Sanoit, etten minä edes ollut sodassa. Nyt kuitenkin sait luettua tarinan Kapteeni Amerikasta, miehestä, joka koristaa edelleen olohuoneemme seinää. Hän oli itse vapaus ja toivottu kuva itsestäni. Mutta valitettavasti en koskaan saanut elää Kapteeni Amerikan elämää, ja ehkä ihan hyvä niin. Identiteettini kuitenkin kasvoi rajusti niinä vuosina. En nyt sano, että löysin sisäisen Kapteeni Amerikkani vaan löysin sisäisen rakkauteni. Sinä olet jo jonkun aikaa tiennyt, että minä pidän miehistä enemmän, kuin ystävinä. Ja sinä aina hyväksyit sen. Sen yön uni todella avasi silmäni._

_Olohuoneen seinällä on myös maalaus, johon on maalattu tyypillinen New Yorkin maisema, Brooklynin maisema. Se on itseasiassa toinen tauluni, jonka koskaan maalasin ja rakastin sitä kovin. Se oli nimittäin kaiken alku, kun kukaan ei enää määräillyt minua._

Steve istui kerrostalon katolla ja antoi siveltimen liikkua omalla painollaan. Hän vilkaisi aina välillä näkymää edessään ja jatkoi. Vaikka savu yskitti häntä ja peitti jonkun osan kaupungista, se näytti oikein hyvältä maalauksessa.

"Maalailet taas, Steve. Entäs lakiopinnot?" kuului ääni Steven takana. Steve hymyili pikkuisen ja kääntyi katsomaan Samia. Sam Wilson, tuo Brooklynin yksi rikkaimmista miehistä. Mies, joka usein tarjosi tukea ja rahaa uudelle ystävälleen Stevelle, joka ei kuitenkaan ottanut rahoja vastaan. He olivat tavanneet sattumalta eräässä kapakassa, jossa Steve luonnosteli maalaustaan. Sam oli kehunut maalausta ja he olivat alkaneet jutella.

"Kuules... kun ensi kertaa tapasin sinut ja kerroit elämästäsi, olin oikeasti antamassa sinulle pari sataa dollaria rahaa", Sam sanoi ja käveli Steven luo, "mutta kun et suostunut ottamaan rahoja vastaan, tiesin tavanneeni hyvän ystävän"

"En halua edelleenkään rahojasi, Sam. Olen pahoillani, mutta pärjään näinkin", Steve sanoi.

"En minä sitä epäilekkään! Sinulla on kuitenkin selkeästi taiteilijan lahja ja osaat käyttää pensseliä aika hyvin. Sinuna myisin noita"

"Kenelle muka? Minulla pitäisi olla joku suosittelija, joka kehuisi maalauksiani seurapiireissä", Steve sanoi melkein turhautuneena. Sam nauroi ja vastasi:

"Mutta sinullahan on! Minä! Minä voin hehkuttaa nimeäsi kaiken maailman kissanristiäisissä ja lupaan, että saat paljon tilauksia seuraavan kuukauden aikana". Steve hiljeni ja laski pensselinsä alas. Maalaus oli ollut valmis jo pitkään, mutta hän halusi viimeistellä sitä vielä hiukan. Se auttoi ajattelemisessa.

"Sam... voisinko menestyä tai... tienata elantoni maalaamalla? Olisiko se mahdollista?"

"En minä tiedä. Sinuna pistäisin lakiopinnot toistaiseksi jäihin. Kokeile pari kuukautta. Jos tienestiä ei synny tarpeeksi, niin jatkat lakiopintoja", Sam ehdotti. Steve vastasi hymyllä tähän ehdotukseen ja nyökkäsi.

* * *

_Niin Sam levitti minusta sanaa ties minne. Sain paljon kirjeitä ja jopa kasvokkaisia yhteydenottoja. Maineeni kiiri edelläni ja sain kyllä maalauksista kohtuullisia palkkioita. Ja sain myös ihailijakirjeitä, jotka kylläkin laitoin lipastoon, enkä koskaan lukenut. Sinä voit iltaisin lukea niitä, jos tekee mieli. Lipasto on makuuhuoneen kaapin nurkassa. Sain kuitenkin puolelleni monet kaupungin tärkeät henkilöt, jotka pyysivät yleensä muotokuvia. Jotkut hullut naiset tulivat luokseni ja sanoivat, että halusivat alastonkuvan itsestään. Ei se tietenkään heitä varten ollut. He halusivat tehdä vaikutuksen minuun, mutta yleensä kieltäydyin niistä._

_Yksi muotokuvani kuitenkin jäi elämään historiaan ja tälläkin hetkellä se elää makuuhuoneemme seinällä. Kun nyt nostan katseeni tästä päiväkirjasta, näen sen vastapäätä sänkyämme. Tuo maalaus mietitytti sinua enemmän, kuin mikään muu maalauksistani. Kyselit aina, kuka on tuo herrasmies kuvassa ja miksi kuva on minulle niin tärkeä. Vastasin yleensä vain, että tuo herrasmies vaikutti elämääni enemmän, kuin kukaan muu. Et sinä siitä pahastunut, mutta yllätyit kovin. Ehkä olisi viimein aika kertoa, kuka hän on._

Steve istui tuolillaan ja maalasi, minkä kerkesi. Kello alkoi jo lähestyä kolmea ja hänen täytyisi neljältä olla kaupungin toisella laidalla maalamassa toista kuvaa. Hän ei halunnut kiirehtiä maalaustensa kanssa, hän halusi tehdä siistiä työtä. Mutta nyt kiire tulisi näkymään joka tapauksessa tässä työssä.

"Herra Rogers, en haluaisi mitenkään häiritä taiteellista työtänne, mutta näytätte olevan kiireessä", neiti Potts sanoi, joka istui sinisessä leningissä punaisella tuolilla ja poseerasi Stevelle. Steve vastasi tähän vain hymyllä.

"Meillä on vielä puoli tuntia aikaa, ennen kuin minun täytyy lähteä. Pyrin saamaan maalauksen valmiiksi siihen mennessä", hän vastasi. Neiti Potts vilkaisi kelloon ja tuhahti. Hän kuuli oven alhaalla käyvän.

"Olen pahoillani, herra Rogers. Entinen miesystäväni tuli hakemaan tavaroitaan. En osannut odottaa häntä tähän aikaan", neiti sanoi. Ovi Steven takana aukesi, mutta Steve keskittyi tiukasti maalaamiseen. Neiti Potts kuitenkin nousi ylös asennosta, jonka Steve oli niin tarkkaan asetellut. Steve huokaisi hiukan turhautuneena ja kääntyi katsomaan miestä takanaan.

"Sinäpä poseerasit sievästi", mies sanoi. Steve räpytteli hetken silmiään. Ihan kuin se mies, jonka hän oli nähnyt unessa...

"Älä jaksa. Ota vain tavarasi ja häivy. Meillä on työ kesken", neiti Potts sanoi vihaisena ja käveli takaisin istumaan tuoliin. Steve vilkaisi maalausta, joka oli varjostusta vaille valmis. Mies käveli Steven taakse ja hengitti melkein ahdistavasti vasten tämän niskaa.

"Upeaa työtä. Sinusta onkin puhuttu paljon kaupungilla", mies virnisti. Steve alkoi varjostaa hiukan ahdistuneesti ja hänen kätensä tärisi.

"Herra Rogers saattaa myöhästyä aikataulustaan. Sinä saat viedä hänet seuraavaan kohteeseensa", neiti Potts ilmoitti. Mies ei vaikuttanut olevan ollenkaan vihainen tästä, vaan itseasiassa aika iloinen. Hän vain hymyili ja ojensi kätensä Stevelle.

"Anthony Stark, sano Tony"

Steve vilkaisi Tonyn kättä ja sanoi:

"Steve Rogers. En mielellään kättele, käteni on ihan maalissa..." Tony vastasi tähän hymyllä ja meni alakertaan odottamaan. Jokin miehessä oli Stevelle tuttua...

_Niin herra Stark tai Tony vei minut seuraavaan kohteeseeni upealla autollaan. Hän hymyili minulle koko ajan ja kosketti välillä selkääni, kun kävelimme autolle. Autossa hän hipaisi reittäni ja voit uskoa, kuinka sekaisin menin siitä. En siksi, että hän oli komea, rikas herrasmies vaan siksi, että hän oli ollut unessani. Ja totta puhuen olin vuosien myötä rakastunut unessa tapaamaani mieheen, jonka näemmä tapasin nyt oikeassa elämässä. Olin tavannut muitakin miehiä, mutta Tonyssa oli jotain erilaista. Hänellä oli aina pieni virne huulillaan. Hän flirttaili minulle jo pelkällä olemuksellaan._

"Teidän tulisi olla maailmankuulu, herra Rogers. Taiteenne on... silmiä avaavaa", Tony sanoi. Tämä oli varmasti jo kymmenes positiivinen ilmaisu Steveä kohtaan automatkan aikana. Mutta Steve oli ystävällinen ja kiitti.

"Kiitos, herra Stark. Mutta en pystyisi vertaamaan itseäni aikamme suurimpiin taiteilijoihin. Minä kuitenkin vain jäljittelen", hän sanoi. Tony naurahti pehmeästi.

"Ehei, älkää aliarvioiko itseänne"; Tony sanoi, "Itseasiassa... te voisitte maalata minut. Maksaisin siitä ruhtinaallisen korvauksen"

"En maalaa korvauksien tai rahan takia, herra Stark"

"Ette tietenkään, mutta kyllä jollakin on laskut maksettava, eikö totta? Joten... jos lauantai-iltana tulisitte luokseni, niin voisimme pohtia yhdessä, millä tavalla haluatte minut... kuvastaa", virnistys paistoi herra Starkin kasvoilta ja sai väreet kulkemaan pitkin Steven selkää.

"To- totta kai"

_Tony kertoi osoitteensa minulle ja kehotti tulemaan vasta illalla, kun palvelijat olivat lähteneet. Tiesin, että hän halusi muutakin kuin maalauksen, mutta niin halusin minäkin. En nyt puhu rahasta, vaan rakkaudesta. Vaikka hän oli itsevarma, rikas mies, hän kaipasi kosketusta ja hellyyttää. Sen huomasin heti, kun hän kosketti kädellään selkääni. Hän toivoi kosketusta takaisin._

Steve istui olohuoneessa, jossa lämmin takkatuli valaisi huonetta. Takkatulen vieressä istui Tony Stark, ylväs ja määrätietoisen näköinen mies, jonka katse hiipi pitkin seiniä ja kiinnittyi välillä kankaan takana istuvaan Steveen. Tony oli pukeutunut hienosti ja hän näytti täysin rentoutuneelta. Yleensä Steven asiakkaat jännittivät lihaksiaan ja heidän oli hankala istua ilman, että jokin ruumiinosa tärisisi. Mutta Tony oli aivan rauhallinen. Hän ei tärissyt, eikä vaikuttanut totiselta. Kyllä, hän oli totinen, mutta silti jokin pieni katse silmäkulmassa sai hänet näyttämään... erilaiselta, ei-totiselta.

Steve sai parin tunnin päästä maalauksen valmiiksi. Kello lähenikin jo kymmentä. Tony nousi ja riisui silinterihattunsa ja takkinsa. Hän käveli maalauksen luo ja hymy nousi hänen huulilleen.

"Et kai kaunistellut minua?"

"Minä piirrän, sitä mitä näen, her-"

"No et tietenkään. Minähän näytän upealta", Tony virnisti. Hän kosketti Steven olkapäätä ja se sai Steven värähtämään. Tony katsoi Steveä hiukan yllättyneenä.

"Haluatko lasin vettä? Tai levätä pikkuisen? Teit kovan työn..." hän ehdotti. Steve vain pudisti päätään. Juuri tällä hetkellä hän ei tiennyt, mitä halusi. Hän oli juuri saanut pari tuntia tutkia Tonyn jokaista täydellistä kasvonpiirrettä. Hän oli saanut kaiken, mitä halusi. Mutta silti hänen huulensa halusivat jotain...

"Tule istumaan sohvalle, kaadan sinulle hiukan viskiä", Tony sanoi ja kävi istumaan punaiselle samettisohvalle. Hän oli niin houkuttelevan näköinen, että Steven oli pakko nousta ja kävellä istumaan Tonyn viereen. Heti kun hän oli saanut istuttua sohvalle, Tony laittoi kätensä hänen selälleen, vetäen hänet lähemmäksi.

"Herra Stark-"

"Tony... sano Tony"

"Tony... minä..."

"Niin? Sinä olet Steve, minä olen Tony", Tony vastasi. Pieni naurahdus pakeni Steven huulilta. Tony oli selkeästi koko ajan aivan sanavalmis. Tony hymyili myös kuin onnistuneena. Hän oli saanut Steven nauramaan.

"Tiedät, minkälainen olen, Tony. Siksi pyysit minut tänne", Steve sanoi. Tällä kertaa Tony ei vastannut mitään ja Steve alkoi hiukan epäillä sanomisiaan, "Kyllä, halusit maalauksen, mutta halusit jotain muutakin. Kuten minäkin..." 

"Niin halusin... ja haluan edelleen..." Tony kuiskasi. Puhe vaihtui kuiskaukseksi. Stevestä tuntui, että hänen koko elämänsä oli ollut yhtä kuiskausta, ei sen enempää. Nytkin hän ja Tony olivat tekemässä jotain syntistä, jota Luoja ei tulisi koskaan antamaan anteeksi. Mutta Steve ei voinut luonnolleen mitään, ja tuskin Tonykaan voisi.

Steve maistoi viskin huulillaan. Hän maistoi Tonyn huulet. Ne eivät olleet makoisat, vaan... suolaiset, täynnä intohimoa. Tony oli suudellut monia ihmisiä, sen pystyi maistamaan jo nyt. Steven huulet taasen olivat kuivat ja pienet, jotka eivät koskaan olleet saaneet kokea suudelmaa. Mutta nyt Tony antoi sen hänelle, vetäen hänet lähemmäksi, koskettaen kyljestä ja jalasta.

Steve värähti. Se värähdys sai Tonyn suutelemaan kiihkeämmin ja lopulta Tonyn käsi ajautui Steven paidan sisään. Toinen värähdys, joka sai Tonyn taas ihan sekaisin, kuten myös Steven.

"Haluan opettaa sinulle jotain..." Tony kuiskasi vasten Steven lämpimiä huulia.

* * *

_Et usko kuinka paljon Tony oli antanut minulle sen illan aikana. Ja hän tuli antamaan vielä paljon elämääni. Hän oli ensirakkauteni ja vaikka olinkin vain yksi ihminen kymmenien muiden kilpakosijoiden joukossa, en välittänyt. Tiesin Tonyn olevan minulle jotain erikoista ja se riitti, vaikka olisinkin vain kymmenes tai yhdestoista vaihtoehto. Tony ei ollut ilkeä, hän ei rehvastellut useilla kumppaneillaan, vaan antoi rakkautta minulle, koska minä annoin rakkautta hänelle._

_Taulu huoneemme sängyn vieressä on sitten aika tavanomainen. Siinä on vain kädet, kädet, jotka hipelöivät tyynyä. Mutta nuo kädet koskettivat minua ensi kertaa maalausta seuranneena yönä. Voin sanoa, se oli elämäni upein yö. Vietin sen tietenkin Tonyn kanssa ja hänen kädet tuossa taulussa ovatkin. Maalasin ne seuraavana aamuna, kun Tony vielä nukkui. Halusin ikuistaa ne, koska tiesin, että emme saattaisi sen jälkeen enää koskaan kosketella toisiamme sillä tavalla, koska tiesin koko ajan olevani hänelle vain laastari, asia, joka helpottaa ja tyrehdyttää surun, muttei paranna sitä._

"Rentoudu vain..." Tony kuiskasi Stevelle, joka istui häntä vastapäätä sängyllä, ihan alasti. Tony avasi varovasti housunsa ja tunsi Steven keskittyneen katseen. Steve nielaisi, liian kuuluvasti, mutta meni kuitenkin lähemmäs.

"Selvä..." Steve kuiskasi. Tony kävi makaamaan sängylle ja veti Steven jalkojensa päälle. Tony oli hetken sormittanut Steveä. Se oli Stevelle niin outoa, mutta myös uutta ja kuumaa. Siksi hiki valui hänen otsaansa pitkin. Hän oli koko ajan niin epävarma ja niin peloissaan, mutta Tonyn kosketus sai hänet ainakin toistaiseksi rauhoittumaan. Tony huomasi tämän epävarmuudeen, oli huomannut jo ensimmäisestä suudelmasta lähtien, joten hän yritti parhaansa mukaan rauhoitella Steveä koskettamalla ja silittämällä.

Steve värähti kovaa, kun hän alkoi viimein ratsastaa. Hän ei osannut kuvailla tunnetta, se oli kivun ja hyvän tunteen sekoitus. Ei se tuntunut niin hyvältä, kuin hän ajatteli, mutta jostain syystä hän halusi lisää. Hän siirsi kätensä Tonyn rinnalle.

"Noin..." Tony kuiskasi ja katsoi Steveä itsevarmana silmiin. Steve kuitenkin sulki silmänsä ja päästi huuliltaan pienen voihkaisun. Tonyn kädet Steven lantiolla nopeuttivat rytmiä. Hän tarkkaili koko ajan rakkaansa kasvoja, ettei missään vaiheessa Steve kokisi sietämätöntä kipua. Hiki valui Tonyn otsaa pitkin. Hänen ihmeekseen kuitenkin Steven ilme muuttui nauttivaksi, hymy nousi hänen huulilleen.

"Mmh..." Steve hymähti nauttien ja alkoi liikuttaa itseään ilman, että Tonyn täytyi edes koskea häneen. Tony hymyili ja he alkoivat viimein lyötää oikeaa rytmiä. Steve nopeutti rajusti ja Tony äänähti värähtäen. Hän puristi Steven lantioita. Hänen kehonsa vain halusi lisää ja lisää, nopeammin. Ei hän olisi halunnut, hän tiesi Steven olevan neitsyt, mutta ei kerta kaikkiaan voinut itselleen mitään.

Steve nojautui taakse päin ja avasi silmänsä katsellen kattoa.

"Ah... mmh..." hän voihki ja puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin Steven rinnalla. Tony puri huultaan ja hänen lantionsa liikkui vasten Steveä. Valitsitpa taas huonon asennon, Tony kirosi mielessään. Hän olisi halunnut päättää tahdin, vaikka oli luvannut Stevelle antavansa kaikki päätökset hänelle. Steve kuitenkin värähti pahasti Tonyn yllättävästä liikkeestä ja nappasi Tonyn käsistä kiinni.

"Ah... hah... li-lisää" Steve vaati. Tony hätkähti. Hän vaati lisää ja halusi selkeästi rajummin. Virnistys nousi Tonyn kasvoilla ja hän vetäisi Steven intohimoiseen suudelmaan.

_Sinä yönä me teimme niin monia, syntisiä asioita. Sinä vain punastelisit, Peggy, jos kertoisin kaiken. Mutta koska olet ymmärtäväinen ja täydellinen ihminen, sinä ymmärrät. Ja siitä olen kiitollinen sinulle, että jaksat ymmärtää minua. Sinä yönä myös tajusin, että Tony saattoi oikeasti välittää minusta ja voi luoja, kuinka häntä rakastinkaan._

Aamu nousi ja Steve, aamuvirkkuna, nousi todella aikaisin ylös. Hän tunsi heti kivun ympäri kehoaan. Mutta kuten viime yönä, se oli hyvää kipua. Hän nousi venytellen ja käveli olohuoneeseen, jossa odotti valmis maalaus Tonysta. Hän ei ollut edes vilkaissut Tonyyn noustessaan, tämä taisi vielä nukkua. Steve kosketti maalausta ja huokaisi. Aamu, ilkeä ja viiltävä aamu oli noussut ja valo oli täyttänyt huoneen. Se tarkoitti, että aamulla kaikki muuttuisi, kaikki olisi erilaista. Yö sentään oli ollut päättymätöntä fantasiaa.

Steve nappasi uuden kankaan ja maalausvälineet ja käveli makuuhuoneeseen. Hän laittoi päälleen ja alkoi maalata Tonyn käsiä, jotka puristivat hellästi tyynyä Tonyn nukkuessa. Nuo kädet olivat eilen hyväilleet Steveä ja saaneet hänet tuntemaan uskomatonta nautintoa. Steve huokaisi haikeana aina välillä maalatessaan. Steve rakasti Tonya, muttei koskaan saanut tietää, rakastiko Tony häntä. Sillä kun maalaus oli valmis, Steve otti sen mukaansa ja lähti vähin äänin, jättämättä edes lappusta. Tonyn muotokuvan hän kyllä jätti olohuoneeseen. Rahoja hän ei siitä koskaan tullut pyytämään. 

* * *

_En tiennyt, tiesikö Tony, missä asuin. Kyllä hän olisi saanut sen selville, jos hän olisi halunnut. Mutta Tony oli kadonnut. En nähnyt häntä enää sen yön jälkeen. Totta kai mielessäni kävi, että ehkä joskus, jossain todellisuudessa tapaisimme uudestaan. Se ei vain ollut tässä elämässä. Jos olisin sinä yönä tajunnut, että emme oikeasti, koskaan, ikinä enää tapaa, en olisi lähtenyt. Tony rakasti minua, tiesin sen, mutta en vain koskaan kuullut sitä hänen huuliltaan. Hän yritti ostaa rakkauteni, sillä sain hänen perintönsä. Kyllä, Peggy, tässä vaiheessa minusta tuli rikas. Anthony Edward Stark kuoli kuukausi tapahtuman jälkeen ja hän oli testamentannut kaiken minulle. En tiennyt, yrittikö hän auttaa minua, maksaa maalauksensa korkojen kera vai halusiko hän vain muistuttaa olemassaolostaan. Mutta joka tapauksessa, sain miljoonien perinnön._

_Näin Tonyn kuolinilmoituksen lehdessä. Hän oli ollut vielä naimisissa Pepperin kanssa, sillä kirjoituksessa luki "Muistellen rakas vaimosi Pepper". Oli siinä pari muutakin nimeä, mutta en tuntenut niitä ihmisiä. Sam lähti Eurooppaan, hän tapasi siellä jonkun kivan tytön ja meni naimisiin. Minä jäin yksin, taas. Maalailin useita töitä, mutta se ei auttanut suruuni millään lailla. En edes tiennyt, miksi enää maalasin. Aloin vihata sitä, enemmän, kuin mitään muuta. Olisin vain perinnön takia voinut istua talossani syljeskelemässä kattoon. Olin samaan aikaan vihainen Tonylle. Miksi hän antoi minulle perinnön, jolla en tehnyt yhtään mitään?_

"Olet nyt istunut sisällä varmaan kuukauden ja maalannut tuota yhtä ja samaa taulua", Sam valitti istuessaan Steven olohuoneessa. Steve ei vastannut mitään, vaan maalasi lisää. Taulussa oli kaunis silmä, josta valui kyyneliä pitkin poskia. Steve ei ollut varma, kenen silmä tai kenen kyyneleet, mutta maalatessaan hän vain ajatteli Tonya. Tony oli kuollut todennäköisesti onnellisena, mutta silti Steve oli surullinen. Ja jos Steve oli surullinen, niin oli myös Tony.

"Minä lähden huomenna, Steve. En haluaisi jättää sinua yksin tänne. Saatat... oikeasti tehdä jotain itsellesi", Sam sanoi hiukan surullisena.

"Kerro sinä sitten, Sam, mitä teen? Herra Starkin perintö on huima! En minä yksin näitä rahoja pysty kuluttamaan!" Steve sanoi ja laski pensselinsä.

"No pidä itselläsi pari miljoonaa, jotta voit elättää itseäsi ainakin seuraavat 60 vuotta. Ja loput annat hyväntekeväisyyteen", Sam sanoi jo pikkuisen kiihtyneenä. Hän veti hetken henkeä ja istui tuolille maalauksen vieressä.

"Tony tunsi sinut, vaikka te tunsitte vain vuorokauden toisenne. Hän tiesi, että sinä et halua rahaa. Hän tiesi varmasti jo silloin, että lahjoitat kaiken hyväntekeväisyyteen. Joten... ehkä Tony halusikin niin. Hän halusi lahjoittaa, mutta antoi kunnian sinulle", Sam ehdotti. Steve ei vastannut mitään, vaan nosti taas pensselinsä ja alkoi maalata.

* * *

_Olin väsynyt niinä aikoina. Maalasin silloin sen aulan toisen taulun, juuri sen silmän. Väsymyksestä seurasi yksinäisyys. Sam lähti viimein, vaikka harkitsi sitä usein. Hän pelkäsi mielentilani takia ja olen hyvin pahoillani hänelle. Hänen ei kuulunut huolehtia minusta. Jos siis Sam on vielä elossa ja hän tulee hautajaisiini, esitä hänelle anteeksipyyntöni. Olen hyvin pahoillani kaikesta vaivasta. Mutta niin, seuraavat kolme vuotta olivat yksinäisyyden ja masennuksen saattelemia. Maalasin silloin vain yhden taulun, sen taulun, joka on kirjastossa. Taulun, jossa on mustasiipinen enkeli. En sano, että se olisi Tony, mutta Tony alkoi siihen aikaan olla inspiraationi ja muusani, vaikka hän olikin kuollut. Aloin maalata hänestä ja värit hävisivät. Ainoat värit, mitä käytin, olivat musta ja harmaa._

Steve tuijotti maalausta seinällä ja huokaili aina välillä. Se oli kaunis, mutta lehti ei ollut ollut sitä mieltä. Steve siirsi katseensa aamulla tulleeseen sanomalehteen. Sinne oli palkattu arvostelija, joka arvosteli milloin taidetta, milloin elokuvia ja milloin näytelmiä. Totta kai lehdessä oli ennenkin arvosteltu, mutta ei taidemaalauksia. Arvostelija oli eilen käynyt Steven luona ja tänä aamuna hän oli haukkunut Steven enkelimaalauksen ja itse asiassa kaikki Steven maalaukset lyttyyn.

Steve nappasi lehden ja alkoi lukea:

 _Steven Rogers on nimi, joka aikoinaan pyöri monien huulilla. Nyt parin vuoden jälkeen taidetta on tullut vähän, mutta ne eivät korvaa kaikkea sitä, mitä olemme menettäneet. Nyt kun tarkkailemme taiteilija Rogersin taidetta, voimme huomata, että hänen taiteensa on vain pakosti maalattua, kiiressä tehtyä hutaistua, joka on kaiken lisäksi tosi tekotaiteellista. Hän varmasti kyynel silmässä yrittää oksentaa viimeistä rakkaussuhdettaan kankaalle, mutta siitä tulee varmasti yhtä tekotaiteellista, kuin eilen nähty enkelimaalaus, nimeltä_ Yksinäisyys _. Toivottavasti taiteilija Rogers ymmärtää, kuinka huonoa hänen taiteensa loppujen lopuksi on._

Steve ei edes jaksanut loukkaantua tästä. Hän vain ymmärsi yhden asian; kauniiden kasvojen takana oli viiltäviä sanoja. Eilen niin kivalta ja hymyilevältä näyttänyt miestoimittaja olikin oikeasti todella ilkeä ja pistävä sanoissaan. Steve oli hiukan surullinen, että hänen töitään pidettiin surkeina, mutta enemmän hän oli surullinen kaikesta tästä. Hän oli surullinen, että oli edes aloittanut taiteilijan uran.

Mutta Tony uskoi häneen ja kehui hänen taidettaan. Sam ajatteli hänen taiteensa olevan mielenkiintoista ja palkitsevaa. Samin ja Tonyn mielipiteet olivat tärkeimmät, muulla ei ollut väliä. Steve olisi halunnut repiä maalauksen, mutta hänestä tuntui, että Tony katseli koko ajan. Hänen inspiraationsa, syynsä, miksi hän maalasi, katseli varmasti Steven takana ja silitti tämän selkää. Ihan kuin silloin keväisenä iltapäivänä...

* * *

_Viimeisen maalauksen tarinan sinä tiedät, sillä se kertoo sinusta. Muistan vieläkin sen iltapäivän, kun kävelit kotiini. Olit normaali siivoja, mutta lopulta sinusta tuli paras ystäväni. Rakastan sinua ja siksi piirsin sen punaisen ruusun ja sen sinun sinisen hattusi. Sinä näit heti, että olen kokenut paljon. Loppuelämän vietin kanssasi ja pidit minut tasapainossa. Opetit puutarhan hoitamista ja luimme paljon, normaalia elämää. Mutta miksi nain sinut? No... ikävää sanoa, mutta sinulla on Tonyn silmät. Älä ota tätä itseesi, sinä olet kaunis ja upea nainen, jota rakastan yli kaiken, mutta Tony tulee aina olemaan se ensimmäinen. Ja tiedän sinun tietävän sen, sinä ymmärrät sen._

_Unohdin maalaushommat aika nopeasti, vaikka kielsit minua. En ole vihainen ammatilleni, se on antanut minulle täyteisen elämän ja paljon tunteita, joita pystyn ilmaisemaan kankaalle, aika tekotaiteellisesti. Nyt kuitenkin olemme päiväkirjani viimeisellä sivulla ja minun on aika todennäköisesti lopettaa kertomukseni. Olet kuullut kaiken ja nähnyt kaiken, mitä elämästäni on voitu nyt kertoa. Säilytä tämä päiväkirja ja näytä se joskus vielä Sharonille. Ja hän voi esitellä sen omille lapsilleen ja... niin. Toivottavasti tekisit edes jonkinlaisen jatk_

* * *

_Rakas Steve_

_Löysin sinut kaksi päivää sitten kuolleena sängyssäsi. Päiväkirjasi oli jäänyt kesken. Harmi, ettet kerinnyt nähdä ensilunta tänä vuonna, se nimittäin satoi eilen. Istuin eilen juuri siihen aikaan takan äärellä ja luin päiväkirjasi. Kiitos, että jaoit tarinan kanssani. Se merkitsi minulle todella paljon. Nyt ymmärrän kaiken ja olen niin onnellinen puolestasi ja todella ylpeä. Ja niin varmasti äitisi, Bucky, Susan, Sam ja ennen kaikkea Tony. Toivottavasti olet nyt hänen luonaan. Teillä on varmasti paljon selvittämättömiä asioita. Vihaat pitkiä tekstiä kirjoissa, jossa pohditaan elämää ja kuolemaa, vaikka itse kirjoitat niitä, minkä jaksat. Steve, sinä rikot omia rajojasi ja sääntöjäsi. Ja se on sinussa parasta. Kiitos vuosista, Steven._

> Steven Grant Rogers
> 
> 04.07.1921-23.02.2001

 

 


End file.
